


Detention

by snakeling



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Dubious Consent, M/M, Plot What Plot, Underage - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-09-08
Updated: 2005-09-08
Packaged: 2017-10-07 04:20:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/61364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snakeling/pseuds/snakeling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ron has detention in the dungeons.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Detention

Snape looked up from the essays he was marking.

“Mr Weasley. Late, as per usual.”

“It’s just 8 o’clock.”

“Not on my clock, Mr Weasley. And it’s the only one that counts, isn’t it?”

Ron didn’t answer, seething. Snape stood up and locked the door with a flick of his wand.

“You won’t get out until you’ve mastered that severing charm. So get to work.”

He pointed to the stuffed mannequin against the wall. Ron raised his wand, and began to say the severing spell, quietly at first, then louder and louder as frustration set in.

“Oh for God’s sake! Weasley, shouting will achieve nothing!”

Snape stepped behind Ron and put his hands over Ron’s wrists to direct his moves. The position brought their bodies flush together, until Ron could feel the unmistakable sensation of an erection pressed against his arse. He froze.

Snape closed his arms against Ron and ground his hips harder against Ron’s arse. His breath ghosted against Ron’s ear.

“Afraid, Weasley?”

“I’m not afraid.”

It was a lie, of course, but Ron wasn’t about to admit he was scared, not to Snape.

“Of course. You’re a Gryffindor, renowned for their courage.”

Snape’s right hand left Ron’s arms to slid down his chest, until it cupped Ron’s groin. Ron was not gay, he wasn’t, and he couldn’t explain the reaction of his body. Ron’s cock surged in Snape’s hand, and a moan escaped him.

A pinch at his nipple, softened by the layers of clothes, brought forth another moan, until Ron was writhing, played like an instrument by Snape’s expert hands.

Snape held him until Ron’s legs functioned properly again, then he pushed him to the door.

“Tsk. Look at the hour. Nearly curfew, it wouldn’t be proper that I keep you in detention. You’ll just have to come down tomorrow evening to finish it.”


End file.
